


Chibi Bond, or The Q-branch Boo-boo

by Nana_41175



Series: 00Q Art Prompts [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Chibi James Bond, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Q has got his hands full, fanart comic, still a bloody menace no matter what his size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: Created for MI6 Cafe’s Anon Prompt Gift Exchange for December!For the prompt:  Person B has to take care of a to-handsize-shrunk person A. Extra kudos when person B has to either sew or come up with clothing for A (who either has one set that shrunk with them or is as naked as the day they were born).
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q Art Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054319
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections, Mi6 Cafe Prompt Fills





	Chibi Bond, or The Q-branch Boo-boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).



**Author's Notes:** I love drawing Chibi Bond! Thanks to everyone at the 00Q Slack chatroom for following the progress of this three-paged comic, and thanks especially to my Beta, **Christine** , for her generous time and helpful comments!

Enjoy, and advanced Merry Christmas!

* * *


End file.
